


【翻译】You Can't Go Home Again

by flightlessbird95, WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chick-Flick Moments, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season 9 AU, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessbird95/pseuds/flightlessbird95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam和Dean从蛛丝马迹中发现他们穿越回了母亲刚去世的1983年，帮助了父亲和年轻的自己脱离险境，然而事情似乎变得越来越复杂……</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】You Can't Go Home Again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Can't Go Home Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065908) by [AmyPond45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/pseuds/AmyPond45). 



> 这是一篇温馨向，有关时间旅行的甜文，以幼年Dean的角度经历感受着成年Sam和Dean之间的微妙情愫，为了更好的将成年SD和幼年SD加以区分，翻译时特将幼年Sam和Dean译为萨姆和迪恩。
> 
> 请大家多多支持原作w
> 
> 译者：_你的心事三三两两蓝  
> Beta：小恶君

 

他们的个子很高。

 

其中一个更高一些，但他们的块头都大极了。迪恩不得不仰着脑袋才能看到他们的脸，这一举动使他差点一个没稳住，向后栽倒在地。

 

也许爸爸比那个稍矮的男人高一点，但他绝对比那个高个子要矮。迪恩想到。

 

稍矮的男人正皱着眉，看上去神情严肃。迪恩感受到男人闷闷不乐的情绪，他的胸腔被一阵窒息感笼罩，泪水在眼中打着旋儿。他确定自己有麻烦了。

 

旁边的男人却含笑望着他，两个小酒窝嵌在他的脸颊上。他瞥了一眼自己的同伴，向他扔了一个不高兴的表情，这和迪恩把厨房地板弄得一团糟时妈妈脸上的神情一模一样。紧接着，那个微笑着的男人蹲在了迪恩面前，迪恩终于不必那么吃力的远远望着他们了。

 

可就算蹲下来，男人依然是迪恩的两倍高，所以迪恩依旧要仰着脖子看他。

 

“嘿，迪恩。”笑着的男人说道，“我是Sam。”

 

迪恩的脸上绽放出笑容。

 

“这是我弟弟的名字！”他激动地说道，而他眼前的高个子男人弯起了眼角，笑意更甚。

 

“我知道。”他轻声说。

 

就在这时，婴儿的吵闹声传了过来。迪恩转身来到他弟弟所在的摇篮旁，弯下腰笑着望向里面的婴儿。婴儿也盯着他咯咯的笑着，但没过多久又踢打着四肢大声哭闹起来。

 

“没事了，萨米。”迪恩哄道。他的宝贝，迪恩想着，萨米是他的宝贝弟弟。

 

迪恩看向那个有着酒窝的高个子男人，“他饿了，”迪恩说，“我要喂他吃饭。”

 

“好的，”Sam环顾了一下四周，又瞟了一眼他皱着眉的同伴。

 

“小宝宝要吃饭了，”他对同伴说道，惹得男人的眉头拧到了一起。

 

“我看起来像什么，Marry Poppins*吗？”Sam的同伴咕哝着。

 

小萨姆的哭闹声越来越大。迪恩知道他应该做什么，但是他不放心他的宝贝弟弟和这两个陌生男人待在一个房间里，即使蹲在他面前的男人看起来很友好。父亲总是对他说，“Dean，不要相信任何人。听清楚了吗？”所以他害怕的想去叫醒父亲，可如果自己离开……

 

“嘿，Dean。”Sam的声音引起了他的注意，他似乎看出了迪恩内心的顾虑。

 

“宝宝的食物放在哪？在厨房里吗？”

 

迪恩点点头，心里松了口气，“在冰箱的奶瓶里。”他说。

 

Sam对他的同伴点点头，颇为期待地挑了挑眉。

 

皱眉男叹了口气，他翻了个白眼，随后昂首阔步向厨房走去。

 

皱眉男着奶瓶回来的时候，小萨米已经缩成了一团，然而瓶子还是冰的。

 

“你得把瓶子加热一下。”皱眉男把瓶子递过来时迪恩说道。

 

皱眉男抓回奶瓶，抬头瞥了一眼Sam。

 

“就知道使唤人。”皱眉男厌烦的嘟囔着。Sam挑了挑眉，无奈的耸着肩。

 

Sam重新蹲了下来，这使他显得没有那么高大。迪恩感到轻松了许多，他走到篮子前将小萨姆抱了出来。Sam跟过来帮他，迪恩却本能的将宝宝拉到了身边。自从妈妈被烧死后，小萨姆一天天长大起来，他已经可以晃悠悠的坐起来在床上打滚了，这让迪恩想要抱他的动作变得愈发困难。

 

但他做到了。他会永远将他弟弟护在怀里。他有这样的决心，父亲是这么说的。

 

皱眉男拿着加热好的奶瓶回来了。

 

不要太烫！迪恩这样想着摸了摸瓶子，他吃惊地发现瓶子的温度恰到好处。迪恩甚至没告诉过他要怎么做，他是怎么知道的呢？迪恩抱着宝宝盘腿坐了下来，让他枕着自己的手臂坐在自己的大腿上。就在迪恩将奶嘴放入他嘴里的时候，小萨姆一把抓住了瓶子，他的小眼睛因为饥饿感的消失闪烁着心满意足的光芒，整个身体放松的躺在迪恩的臂弯里。

 

迪恩自豪的扬起头，Sam对他笑了笑，眼神却充满了伤感。

 

“你的爸爸呢，迪恩？”Sam问道。

 

迪恩有些警觉。父亲已经再一次睡着了。自从母亲被烧死后，父亲便频繁的陷入了睡眠中。可他不敢对Sam这样说，他担心Sam会带走他。

 

“爸爸说我不可以回答有关我们的问题，”迪恩说，“他说这样不安全。”

 

Sam微微皱起了眉，皱眉男却点了点头。

 

“算你说对了，”皱眉男说，他的声音有些恼火，“你确实不应该。你甚至都不应该和我们说话。你最好明白这个。”

 

“Dean，”Sam翻了个白眼，他有些气恼，“他才四岁呢。”

 

“所以呢？”皱眉男讥讽着，“他必须要学习，越快越好。我那时不得不去学习一切，如何说谎，如何保守秘密，永远不要和陌生人说话或回答问题。你觉得我们是怎么活下来的，Sam？你以为我们小时候是怎么在不需要大人照顾的情况下活了这么多年？”

 

“我想我们还活着是因为我们曾站在这里。”Sam提示道，“我是说成年的我们。”

 

皱眉男停止了踱步，他沉默着盯了迪恩和小萨姆一会儿。

 

迪恩也凝视着他，试图表现的勇敢点。他不喜欢皱眉男，他希望这个男人离开这里，离他们远远的。

 

“你也叫Dean吗？”迪恩问道，他想让皱眉男知道自己是个男子汉，就像父亲教导他的那样坚强。

 

“呃，的确如此，”皱眉男说，“你有什么问题吗？”

 

“Dean！”Sam斥责道，“和你说话的只是个四岁的小孩子。放下你的坏脾气或者马上离开这里！

 

Dean晃了晃脑袋，“是啊，上次我和另一个时空的自己说话的时候，那家伙也是个混蛋！”

 

“好吧，但他只是个小孩子。”Sam依然坚持，“温柔一点。”

 

小萨姆此时已经喝完了牛奶，迪恩知道接下来该怎么做，他拖着萨姆，让他在自己腿上坐好，然后他开始用手轻轻拍着他的后背。

                                          

“现在他要打嗝了。”他对Sam说，后者怀疑的挑了挑眉。

 

“给我，让我来。”Dean说道。迪恩看到他在面前蹲了下来，想要接过他的宝贝弟弟。

 

迪恩立刻本能的收紧了手，将小萨姆紧紧抱在怀里。Dean不再紧皱着眉头，他眨着碧绿的眼睛用低沉的嗓音鼓励迪恩，就像他常常命令别人，习惯了别人的服从，却在一瞬间变得温柔无比。迪恩突然觉得他可以相信他，相信他无论如何都不会伤害他的宝贝萨姆。

 

“没关系的。”Sam笑着向迪恩保证，“他知道自己在做什么。”

 

“好吧，虽然过去很多年了，”Dean喃喃自语，“但我大概还记得怎么给婴儿顺气。”

 

Dean的大手穿过小萨姆的腋下，将他从迪恩身上举了起来。迪恩突然感到一阵冰冷的孤单与无助将自己淹没。他眼睁睁的看着Dean将宝宝抱走，眼里盛满的眼泪跟着溢了出来。Dean站着一边拍着萨姆的背，一边轻声低语着，“好了，Sammy，我接住你了。就是这样，小家伙。”

 

“他需要换尿布了。”迪恩热心地提醒。

 

Dean愣了好一会儿，Sam大笑起来。小萨姆趁着这个时机将最后几口牛奶全都吐在了他的袖子上。

 

“他的胃太敏感了，”迪恩解释道。他在说“敏感”这个词的时候咬到了舌头，脸立刻胀红起来，他为自己无法像一个男子汉一样讲话而羞愧不已。

 

Dean扬起眉毛看了一眼Sam。

 

“你又不说，”Dean用衣角擦了擦宝宝的嘴，咕哝道 “你的肚子不舒服吗，小家伙？不过别担心，你注定吃一辈子的沙拉和素食汉堡，那可不会吃坏你的肚子。你的哥哥还会成为令你非常头疼的跟屁虫，所以说你最好开始习惯这一切。”

 

Dean低头看着迪恩，“他的尿布在哪里？”

 

迪恩小跑着拿起育婴包，从沙发里抽出一块垫子，“爸爸睡觉的时候我就在这里给他换。”迪恩说。

 

Sam和Dean交换了一个眼神。

 

“也就是说你爸爸在睡觉吗？”Sam问道，“在下午四点的时候？”

 

迪恩点点头。他开始相信这两个高大的男人，也许过于相信了。但他们身上的某种东西使他感到似曾相识。单凭Dean如此温柔细心的照顾小萨姆这一点就足以令他信服。用这样的眼神看他宝贝弟弟的人一定不会太坏。

 

Sam和Dean再次交换了一个眼神。

 

“还有谁在这里照顾你吗？”Sam问，“比如保姆什么的？”

 

迪恩摇摇头。

 

“你知道没有的，Sam，”Dean说着将宝宝放在了沙发上。他给小萨姆拆尿布的时候牢牢压着他，表情异常的古怪。但是他忍住了，出色的完成了任务。迪恩对此印象深刻，甚至可以说如释重负——尽管他完全可以一人做这件事，但是小萨姆晃来晃去常常使得迪恩将沙发搞得一团糟，因而他每次不得不在父亲看到并大发雷霆之前把沙发清理干净。

 

Dean迅速给小萨米换上了干净的尿布并在迪恩呼唤萨姆之前将宝宝安全放回了他的怀里。

 

Dean去洗手的那会John从卧室里走出来。他拿枪指着Sam，迪恩从来没有见到他如此愤怒。

 

迪恩把萨米搂紧在怀里看着，Sam缓缓的举起双手，曲起膝盖跪在地上。迪恩扬了扬眉，眼眶再次湿润，好似马上就会嚎啕大哭。

 

“你是谁？”John沙哑着嗓子质问，“你想要怎么样？”

 

“嘿，”Sam说，“没事的，我们不是来这里伤人的，我们是来帮忙的。”

 

“我们？”爸爸向前进了一步，迪恩看着爸爸紧扣在枪上的手指，他知道爸爸没有开玩笑，他隐隐为Sam感到担心。

 

Sam越过John的肩膀看向他的身后，Dean此时正站在洗手间门口。

 

“嘿，John。”Dean轻声叫道。

 

John猛地转过身来，接下来却弯腰垂下了枪。

 

“Dean？”John此时已经完全放下了枪，他认识Dean。迪恩感觉如释重负，那就意味着相信这些人没有错，爸爸也不会对于自己把萨米交给Dean照顾的事感到生气了。

 

“等等——你记得我？”Dean大吃一惊。

 

“当然记得，”爸爸说，“是你帮我选的车，我怎么会忘记呢？而且去年当你来镇上找工作的时候——”

 

“等等，你说什么？”

 

现在Dean完全被搞糊涂了。

 

“嘿，抱歉问一句，”爸爸说，“你还在找工作吗，还是说来这里就是你工作的一部分？那你又是怎么进来的？”

 

他边说边给枪上了保险栓，将它锁在桌子的抽屉里。

 

Dean越过父亲直勾勾的看向他，迪恩感觉自己真的快要哭了，Dean一定会揭发他的。

 

可是他却说，“门没有锁，我们自己进来的。”

 

John相信了他，他把脸深深埋进手心，看上去颓然无比。

 

“天呐，我一定是酒喝得太多了。”他低声埋怨着自己。

 

“我们听说了你妻子的事，”Dean低沉的声音里夹杂着同情，“我们很抱歉，朋友。”

 

John看看他，又看了看Sam，他依然在迪恩旁边跪着。Sam此时一副要哭的样子，迪恩对此充满了歉意。

 

“我们？”，爸爸说道，“这个人是谁？”

 

“我是Sam。”Sam有些尴尬的站起来走到John面前，伸出了他的大手。他看起来悲喜交加，就像此刻他本想上前给John一个大大的拥抱，最终却只是促狭的攥紧了他的手，一分钟就这样过去了。

 

“能见到你真好。”

 

John任由Sam握着他的手，他有些困惑的打量着这个男人，而后又回头看向Dean。

 

“你是……等等，你们是……”

 

“我们是猎人，就是这样，”Sam点点头，“我们是来帮忙的。”

 

“猎人。”John茫然的重复。

 

“你应该知道上个月那件事并非人类所为，”Dean说，“不出意外的话你应该已经和Missouri灵媒谈过了。渐渐地你开始意识到这一切有多么疯狂，多么不可思议。我说的没错吧？”

 

John再次将脸埋进手里。

 

“是的，”他认同道，“我知道那晚我看到了什么，有关Mary身上发生的事……”John眼里渐渐盈满了泪水，沿着他的脸颊滑落下来。

 

“我们就是猎杀这些东西的，”Sam语气变得轻柔，“这是我们的工作。”

 

“也就是说……”John迟疑了片刻，他的眼神在二人中游移，眉头微微蹙起，“你们是说杀死Mary的东西是……”

 

“是恶魔，没错，”Dean接着说，“一个极其邪恶的恶魔，他在十年前和妈妈——和Mary做了一个交易，她换回了你的命。”

 

“你说什么？”John脸上充满了震惊。迪恩突然好想上前给父亲一个拥抱，可是小萨姆在他腿上睡得香甜，沉甸甸的重量令他无法挪动身体。“别把宝宝吵醒了。”迪恩每次在家里大吵大闹的时候妈妈都会这样说。此时他正弯下腰在萨米的小脑门上落下一个吻，而小萨米则无意识的用小手紧紧抓住他的食指，将迪恩的手贴在了自己小小的胸口上。

 

 

“听着，我们会告诉你事情的经过，但现在你必须和我们走一趟。”Sam说道。迪恩看出他想要阻止Dean说些什么，一些可能会令父亲伤心的事。

 

“什么？”John蹙起眉头，“为什么？”

 

“你们现在有危险。”Sam说道，尽管他的声音沉稳而令人信服，迪恩还是注意到了他神态的严肃，这使他在恐慌之中又多了几分勇气。

 

或许Sam是一个大英雄，迪恩突然想到。或许他是来救我们的，或许他可以把妈妈带回来。

 

Dean点了点头，“杀死妈妈——Mary的东西还会再回来的，”他的声音粗重，带着一份不容小觑的重量，“他会回来找你——还有你的孩子。他已经杀死了你的邻居，朋友，Mary的家人，任何你认识的或在这之后帮助过你的人。

 

John猛的睁大了眼睛，他的视线回旋在两人之间却始终沉默不语。迪恩忽然觉得他就像曾经在幼儿园时遇到的某个小男孩一样孤立无助。

 

“Dean，”父亲叫道，迪恩抬起头，他以为父亲叫的是自己。可是他却看向了Dean，那目光如同他现在才第一次见到Dean一般。

 

“你们……”John瞪大眼睛将视线转向Sam，“你们两个……究竟是怎么知道这件事的？”

 

他的语气像是在发号施令，迪恩希望自己知道答案，然后遵从父亲的话替他们回答，但他知道这取决于Sam和Dean。他惊讶于这两个大人此刻孩子般的表现，他能看见红晕浮上他们的脸颊，他们同时别开脸，就像因为做了错事被发现而面红耳赤的小孩子。就像上周迪恩明知道不对却还是溜进车库看了父亲的工具箱，父亲发现后对他说，“迪恩，没有我的允许不准靠近车库半步，听明白了吗？”

 

Dean和Sam紧张的面面相觑，似乎在无声的争论着什么。迪恩注意到在他们达成一致的瞬间，神色突然变得严肃而坚定，在咬紧牙关向对方微微点头示意后他们将身子转向了父亲。

 

“我们来自你们的未来，”Dean开口，“来自2014年。”

 

他深吸了口气，接着脱口道，“我们是你的儿子。”

 

爸爸并没有像迪恩想象的那样露出吃惊的神色，他只是扬起眉毛，看了看Dean和Sam，又低头看了一眼迪恩和小萨姆。

 

迪恩在内心里尖叫着，“不，你们不是！”他和小萨姆才是爸爸的孩子，而不是这两个成年人。

 

但他不想把小萨姆吵醒，况且他知道父亲也一定会这么说的。因而当他看到父亲轻轻摇了摇头，就像在理清整件事后便毫无条件接受了这些超乎常理的一切时，迪恩内心的震惊已经无法用语言来形容了。

 

迪恩能看出前一分钟父亲还对那些超自然的怪事表示难以接受，下一分钟他就相信了他所听到的一切。

 

接着John低头看向迪恩，他微笑着，“没事的，迪恩，”他温和地说，“他们是我们的家人，一切会好起来的。”

 

Dean和Sam的脸上同时露出讶异的神情，而那份讶异中还掺杂着一份感激。Sam终于如愿拥抱了父亲，迪恩看到有眼泪从他嵌着酒窝的脸上滑了下来。接着Dean也上去抱着他，“没事了，孩子们，”父亲这样对他说。

 

“我的世界观简直要颠覆了。”父亲边说边放开了Dean，接着又拍了拍他的肩膀。迪恩发现Dean的脸上也有泪痕。“就好像从上个月的那件事发生以后，一切都成为了可能。时间旅行是吧？”

 

Dean点点头。

 

“而且不是第一次了。”John说，Dean又点了点头。

 

“事实上这是我们第三次时间旅行了。确切说是我的第三次旅行，”Dean说道，“Sam和我在几年前为了阻止一个天使杀害妈妈曾来过这里，另一个天使将你的记忆抹去了，所以你并不记得我们来过。而且鉴于你所说的有关我去年来过这里的事情，我猜我又回来过一次，但我不知道这其中的原因。

 

“还有天使？”John扬起眉毛，“可他们不是好人吗？”

 

Dean和Sam再次对视了一眼，他尴尬的挪了挪步子。

 

“只是一小部分。”他说道。

 

“事实上大多数天使都是混蛋。”Sam补充。

 

“你瞧，”Dean再次皱起眉，神色严肃，“你把我们培养成猎人，而最近我们发现的事情使我们意识到必须要回到这里，帮你摆脱这些棘手的事。你在这个时空的猎人朋友可以帮你避开雷达式的搜捕，活下去是你最需要做的事，同样的，你也要将这两个孩子养大。也就是我们。”

 

Dean环顾四周，对上了迪恩的视线。他们的对视足足有一分钟之久，迪恩使出浑身解数勇敢地盯了回去。

 

随后Dean对他眨了眨眼睛。迪恩抱了抱小萨姆，再次弯腰亲了他的脸颊，前后轻轻摇了摇小萨姆，一阵愉悦感油然而生。

 

John反复打量着Sam和Dean，终于心里有了决意，点了点头。

 

“好吧，”他说，“我们跟你们走。我们能先收拾一下东西吗，我有几样东西要打包。”

 

“换做我就不会这么做，”Sam说，“我们都知道这栋房子里有鬼魂和别的东西，何况恶魔上个月还来过这里。这里对你们并不安全。”

 

John点点头，“Missouri也是这么说的，”他赞同道，“好吧，我就把手头的东西打包一下。”

 

就在这时噩梦降临了。

 

 

**

 

一切发生得太突然，直到上车以后迪恩才有暇思考这件事，此时车子正在路上疾驰着。

 

三名男子闯进了公寓，其中两个想要抓住John，另一个则朝着迪恩和小萨姆冲了过去。迪恩感觉自己的尖叫声提到了嗓子眼，Sam猛地将他抓了起来，把他和小萨姆紧紧地捂在胸口，头也不回的向门外的车子冲出去。

 

在离开的前一秒，他看到Dean拿着刀，也可能是一把匕首，捅进了其中一个男人的胸膛，接着同样的动作捅向了抓着父亲的男人的胸口。

 

 

Sam将他放在车子的后座上，他蹲下来望向他的眼睛。

 

“待在这里。”他对迪恩说，表情严肃而坚毅。迪恩点了点头。

 

“爸爸！”他无助地呼唤着。

 

Sam点点头，“我会把他带回来的，”他承诺，“你只需要好好在这里待着，好吗，迪恩？”

 

迪恩再次点点头，当Sam关上车门进入公寓的那一刹那，他的眼中再次闪烁起泪光。

 

Sam没过多久便回来了，迪恩却有种经历了一生的错觉。

 

他和Dean分别在两旁架着父亲，小心翼翼的挪着步子生怕会扯动了他的伤口。他的衣服浸满了鲜血，迪恩想起其中一个坏人被捅伤的时候父亲正站在他身后，也许是那个人的血也说不定。

 

Dean打开了后车门，和Sam一同将John抬了进去，并轻轻地让他躺到了迪恩身边。

 

“你会好起来的，”Dean说，“只是一点擦伤而已，我们把你带去地堡，你可以在那里疗伤。”

 

John点点头，迪恩看到他捂住了胸口，鲜血止不住的从他的指缝中流淌出来。Sam迅速脱下衬衫，他把衣服揉成一团堵在John的胸口上，又将他的手按在上面，接着自己也挤进了后座。这样一来迪恩就被挤到车门上，他的怀中还抱着小萨姆，而父亲则挤在他的身边。Sam坐在另一头，他的手覆在John的手上。

 

Dean坐在驾驶座上启动了车子。

 

“他需要去医院，Dean，”Sam面色忧虑，“他会失血过多的。”

 

“不行，”Dean咕哝着，“必须得避开雷达。”

 

“Dean……”

 

“你见识过那些恶魔的厉害了，Sam，”Dean提高了声音，“他们嗜血如命，而且数目庞大。他们一定会在医院等着我们。地堡是我们唯一的生机。”

 

Sam没有说话，他蹙起眉头，紧紧咬着嘴唇。John的眼皮有些沉重，似乎马上就要陷入沉睡，嘴里发出滑稽的呼噜声。Sam对上了迪恩的眼神，他轻轻笑了起来。

 

“一切都会好起来，迪恩，”他说，“我们会治好你爸爸。”

 

迪恩点点头，极力想在他面前表现的勇敢。他看向正在开车的Dean，他的下巴因为头部的转动而微微收紧。

 

“迪恩，”John的声音轻柔，他向他笑着，脸上却充满了倦意。

 

“照顾好你弟弟。”

 

迪恩抱紧了小萨姆，他点点头。

 

“我会的，爸爸，”他知道这是父亲所期盼的答案。

 

John点点头，他深吸了口气却为此剧烈的咳嗽起来。Sam搂住了他的肩。

 

“爸爸？”他的声音里充满担忧。

 

John没有再睁开眼睛，他停止了咳嗽，整个身子变得软塌塌的，脑袋也毫无生气的垂在Sam的肩膀上，就像再次陷入了沉睡。

 

“爸爸？”Sam又喊了一声，他的声音更大了，一阵恐慌感将他紧紧攫住。他急忙将手压在父亲耳朵下方的颈侧试探。

 

“Dean！”Sam近乎疯狂的吼叫，“去医院！马上！”

 

Dean透过后视镜看了他们一眼，再次转过身确认情况后，他猛地加足了马力，车子调头的惯性与加速度使John重重的压在迪恩身上，身上传来的压迫感令他有些难受。迪恩紧紧地抱住依然在他怀中沉睡的小萨姆，他为小萨姆没有被吵醒而感到庆幸，因为他不必在车子加速和急转弯的时候一边跟着车子前后摇晃一边又要将小萨姆紧紧箍在怀里。

 

医院终于出现在了眼前，柔和的灯光使迪恩想起了他们一个月以前的家，他打了个冷战，一阵恐惧感吞噬了他。车子在刺耳声中戛然而止，Dean从车上跳下来，他没来得及关车门便冲向后面打开后门，帮着Sam把John拉了出来。Sam试图把他拉起来，Dean则大声喊着“John”和“爸爸”想要叫醒他，最终二人却只得搀着John走向急诊室门口。Dean转身对迪恩喊着，“待在这里！不要去别的地方！”他们越走越远，直到消失在了医院的旋转门入口。

 

迪恩抱着小萨姆蜷缩在汽车后座上，强忍着不让眼泪掉下来。他不知道父亲是否会醒来把他接走，也不知道自己会不会在这里过夜。

 

他的肚子发出咕噜噜的响声，迪恩知道他必须得去厕所了。尽管他想做个好孩子，遵守Dean的命令，但他意识到如果不去上厕所他就会尿在裤子里，而弄脏汽车会让父亲大发雷霆，所以他小心翼翼的将小萨姆放在座位上，拉动了汽车的门把手。

 

Dean就在这时回来了，他的眉头蹙成一团，看上去疲惫至极。他只是倚在车门上挑起眉毛望着迪恩。迪恩知道他在强压着怒火。

 

“你还好吗？”他问道，迪恩点点头，“那就好。你饿吗？要不要上厕所？”

 

迪恩又点点头，看上去恢复了些活力。

 

于是Dean点点头，“这样吧，”他说，“我找个地方停车，然后我们三个去吃点东西，在等待室等到爸爸没事的消息后，再决定下一步做什么。你觉得呢？”

 

迪恩点点头。于是Dean拍了拍车顶，他用力关上车门回到驾驶座上。

 

不久，在迪恩去过厕所又在医院的咖啡厅吃了汉堡以后，Dean将他安顿在等待室的椅子上。迪恩蜷在Dean的臂弯里睡去，怀里还搂着小萨姆，他感受到男人身上温暖的热度和呼吸，几乎和父亲的一模一样。

 

睡梦中他隐约听到有个声音在和Dean说话。

 

“也就是说你们是John的兄弟，”一个陌生男子说，“真有趣。John可从来没说过他有什么兄弟。上个月他妻子过世的时候，我们为了让他好过一些，想方设法寻找他的家人，可他说自己没有其他亲人了。”

 

“不是完全意义上的血亲，”Dean解释道，“只是他同父异母的兄弟，我们不是一起长大的。我们听到了John出事的消息，才尽快赶了过来。”

 

“你说那些人在John的家门口袭击了你是吗？”

 

“大概是为了偷钱吧，或者毒品什么的，”Sam说，“我们大概把他们吓到了，他们看起来像一群瘾君子。”

 

“好的。你们在这里待着，”陌生男子说，“我们已经派人去公寓查看了，待会还有几个问题问你们。”

 

“哪里也不去，警官，”Dean保证道，“就待在这里。”

 

迪恩听到警官走远的脚步声，接着Dean和Sam靠近了他睡觉的椅子。

 

“迪恩，我们必须离开这里，”Sam压低嗓音，“等到他们在公寓发现了那些尸体……”

 

“我们不能把爸爸丢在这里。”Dean低声回应。

 

“我们必须这样，”Sam坚持，“他需要输血做手术，医生说匕首刺伤了他的肺，要在重症监护室观察几天。我们必须先走。”

 

“你走吧，”Dean说，“带上孩子们回地堡。我留在这里陪爸爸，我会躲开那些警察，不会有人发现我的。等爸爸好些了我就带他回去。”

 

“Dean，如果你被他们抓到……”Sam叹了口气。

 

“不会的。”Dean猛地打断他，“到这儿来。”

 

即使迪恩闭着眼睛，他也知道Dean把小萨姆递给了Sam，他一只手接过来将宝宝揽在怀里。不知为何，迪恩感觉Dean把宝宝递过去的时候有些不情愿。

 

对于Dean，他说不上喜欢，但是他发自内心理解他。

 

“快走吧，”Dean说，“趁着警察还没回来，快走。”

 

Sam弯下腰轻声唤着，“迪恩？”迪恩翻了个身，缓缓睁开了眼睛，他真的太困了。

 

“来吧，小家伙，”Sam说，“我们要回家了。”

 

迪恩任由Sam把他抱起来让他靠在肩上，另一只手则环着小萨姆。他的肩膀很宽厚，迪恩闻到他身上特有的气息，他将脸贴在Sam的肩膀上，双手从后面环住了他的颈部，手指缠上了他的发梢。他感受到Sam胸膛柔软温热的触感，心里被安全感塞得满满的，迪恩嗅着他身上的辛香再次沉入了梦境。当他被放在汽车后座上，他几乎没有注意到臂弯里弟弟的气息和男人如此的相近，他就这样被淹没在一片辛香中沉沉睡去，那是萨姆的气息，那是他弟弟的气息，萨姆，萨姆，萨姆，全是萨姆。

 

 

*Mary Poppins：小说《欢乐满人间》中的人物，她化身保姆来到人间帮助两个小朋友获得了生活的乐趣。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 更多SD JPJA文欢迎关注微博 @WincestSD-JPJA


End file.
